


Une rencontre surprenante

by Naedic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naedic/pseuds/Naedic
Summary: Après le retour soudain de Nirrti sur Hanka, SG1 va faire la rencontre d'une personne un petit peu spécial...





	1. Chapitre I

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, j'ai posté cette histoire sur Fanfiction.net il n'y a pas très longtemps alors pourquoi pas la poster là aussi. :3  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

**Chapitre I**

 

 

 

Dans la salle de briefing, SG1 était réuni depuis une bonne demi heure déjà, l'équipe attendait que le général ai fini son coup de fil. Il était dans les alentours de dix huit heure et ils avaient tous été appelés d'urgence après l'arrivée de Jacob au sein de la base. Celui-ci avait de nouvelles informations à leur communiquer concernant les grands maîtres Goa'uld. Jack n'était pas vraiment rassuré de son arrivée, en général cela ne présageait rien de bon quand les Tok'ra demandaient de l'aide aux terriens. Il fallu au général une quinzaine de minutes supplémentaire avant de finalement arriver. S'installant dans sa chaise au bout de la table, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

«Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.» Lança-t-il, scrutant un à un les personnes assises autour de la table.

«En effet » dit Jacob «Alors, je vous ai contacté parce que Nirrti a refait son apparition il y a quelques semaines. »

«Elle était pas morte, celle-là ? » lança amèrement Jack.

Le général ainsi que le reste de l'assemblée tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Juste pour savoir... » enchaîna-t-il avec moins d'entrain.

« Non malheureusement, elle est bel et bien vivante et elle ne compte pas rester inactive. D'après nos informations il semblerait qu'elle soit retournée sur Hanka, dans son ancien labo. Une équipe envoyée sur la planète pour récupérer du matériel a mystérieusement été attaquée par une forme invisible. » renchérit Jacob dans un soupire.

« Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est elle. Une idée de ce qu'elle a en tête ? » demanda Sam.

« Non aucune, mais connaissant son obstination elle risque sûrement de reprendre ses expériences » lui répondit son père.

« Je vois, vous voulez qu'on s'occupe d'elle avant qu'elle ne fasse de mal à d'autres personnes, c'est ça. » s'exclama Daniel en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ouais enfin, surtout avant qu'elle n'arrive au bout de ses expériences... »

« En effet Colonel O'Neill, si Nirrti arrive à créer un Hok'tar cela pourrait être vraiment catastrophique » affirma Teal'c qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du briefing.

« Mais ce n'est pas logique, cela fait des mois que nous l'avons relâcher après l'histoire avec Cassandra, pourquoi ne reprend-t-elle ses expériences que maintenant ? » s'exclama Sam, elle avait raison, ce n'était pas logique du tout.

Le major Carter avait raison, cela faisait des mois déjà que Nirrti avait était relâchée après avoir soignée Cassandra dans la base. Le personnel du SGC n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de relâcher une telle abomination dans la nature à ce moment là. Tout le monde savait d'avance qu'un jour comme celui-ci allait arrivé tôt ou tard. Mais bon, un deal était un deal, ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même, soit Cassandra vivait mais Nirrti était relâchée, soit Cassandra devait mourir mais Nirrti était à eux.

« Une envie de vacance ? » sortit spontanément Jack.

« Sûrement le temps de préparer un plan ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qui l'en soit, avec ton consentement Georges, il faudrait retourner sur Hanka histoire de voir ce qu'elle prépare. » répondit Jacob

« Tu as sûrement raison Jacob. SG1 vous partez dans deux heures. »

Ils acquiescèrent chacun leur tour, se levèrent de leur siège puis sortirent en direction des vestiaires pour aller se préparer.

Dans son laboratoire, Carter préparait le matériel qu'elle aurait potentiellement besoin sur place. Rangeant dans la valise prévue à cet effet une multitude d'appareils tous aussi perfectionnés les uns que les autres, elle ne remarqua pas le colonel O'Neill qui venait de se poser dans l'encadrement de la porte. En tenu et fin prêt, celui-ci venait la chercher, les deux heures s'étant écoulées. Faisant mine de tousser pour annoncer sa présence Carter sursauta et releva rapidement la tête de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

« Colonel ? » répondit-elle spontanément, sa main gauche posée sur son cœur. « Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu arrivé. »

« Pas de problème, vous venez, on est sur le point de partir. » dit-il en entrant un peu plus dans la pièce tout en scrutant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. « A moins que vous n'ayez pas encore terminer de vous préparer ? »

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, elle jeta également un coup d'œil dans sa valise et commença à la fermer. « Non c'est bon, je suis prête mon colonel, on peut y aller. »

« Bien »

Sur ce dernier mot, Jack sortit du laboratoire. Suivi de près par Carter, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander si cette mission allait les mener à quelque chose, parce qu'après tout, si ce n'était pas SG-1 qui l'arrêtait, un grand maître s'en chargerait un jour ou l'autre. A vrai dire, la soudaine réapparition de Nirrti n'avait rien de logique, pourquoi maintenant alors que cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'elle était libre ? Jack tourna la tête afin de la regarder, elle paraissait confiante mais tendue et c'était compréhensif, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient croisés la route de Nirrti celle-ci s'en était prise à Cassandra.

« Tout se passera bien, ne vous en faite pas. » lui dit-il alors en souriant.

A peine sortis de cet amas bleuté, Jack, Teal'c et Sam levèrent leur arme vers eux afin de prévenir une quelconque attaque. Une fois la zone sécurisée, ceux-ci baissèrent leur arme tout en observant le paysage. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, toujours aussi vide. Ces lieux ne renfermaient pas forcément de bons souvenirs pour l'équipe, cela faisait maintenant quatre bonnes années qu'ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds ici et pourtant, ils pourraient tous encore jurer sentir tous ces corps en décomposition. Et dire que Cassandra avait vue tout son peuple mourir un par un, de quoi traumatiser une petite fille de dix ans, pourtant en la voyant aujourd'hui on pourrait jurer que rien ne s'était passé. Elle était si forte, pour son âge.

« Ook, Teal'c et Daniel, vous allez explorer un peu la zone, Carter avec moi, on va aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le laboratoire de Nirrti. Contact radio toutes les dix minutes, si vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange, prévenez moi sur le champ. » Ordonna-il, enfilant sa casquette ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent sur le champ et chacun partit dans la direction voulu. Jack espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y ait pas de Jaffa postés sur la planète, bien que ce ne soit pas dans les habitudes de Nirrti d'en avoir. Carter et lui avançaient dans le plus grand des calmes, tant que les lieux n'étaient pas sécurisés il était hors de question de faire du bruit pour rien. La planète, elle même, était d'un calme pesant, on aurait presque dit que ce silence était artificiel, pas naturel. En effet, il n'y avait pas les bruits habituels de la nature : les oiseaux ne chantaient pas (mais est-ce qu'il y en avait, au moins ?), aucun signe d'un quelconque vent... Cependant ce calme presque parfait se brisa d'un seul coup faisant se retourner brusquement les deux militaires : il y avait eu un mouvement dans un des buissons derrière eux. La première pensée de Jack fut un Jaffa mais il oublia très vite l'idée en voyant la taille ridicule du buisson. L'arme au point, il regarda Carter qui, elle aussi, semblait pensive. Celle-ci doutait également de la présence de Jaffa sur cette planète, mais alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Ils se résignèrent tous deux à aller voir, concluant que c'était sûrement un petit rongeur ou un oiseau. Pourtant Carter avait des doute, cela faisait un moment qu'elle se sentait observée. Elle laissa finalement ce sentiment de côté et reprit sa route alors qu'O'Neill faisait de même.

L'endroit où se trouvait le laboratoire était à présent devant leurs yeux. Carter vînt prudemment poser sa main sur l'emprunt se trouvant sur un des tronc et prit soin de lever son arme devant elle avant d'être téléportée dans le laboratoire. Jack la suivit quelques instants plus tard. L'arrivée dans le laboratoire fut assez brutale et pour cause, il avait été réduit en miette ! Il ne restait absolument rien, comme si un ouragan avait tout balayé sur son passage. Tout était sans dessus dessous, même la personne la plus bordélique possible ne s'y serait pas retrouvé. Le matériel scientifique était encore là mais en piteuse état, la personne responsable de ce massacre n'avais donc pas dans ses intentions de revenir les mains pleines, non, la vraie question à présent était de savoir qui avait fait ça et de retrouver Nirrti au plus vite. Si le responsable en avait autant après Nirrti qu'après son labo, le fait même qu 'elle soit encore en vie était de moins en moins sûr et tant mieux pensait Jack. Un Goa'uld en moins ce n'est pas négligeable, c'est même plutôt rassurant.

Ils passèrent environs une dizaine de minute à fouiller tout le labo de font en comble ne sachant pas trop quoi chercher dans tout ce bazar, la majorité de la pièce était remplie de débris et de poussière. Seulement, quelque chose au fond de la pièce attira l'oeil de Sam : un morceau de tissu posé à côté de ce qui semblait être un lit de fortune ou bien une table d'expérience, difficile à dire vue l'état des lieux. Cependant, il ne fallu qu'une seule seconde à Sam pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, Nirrti avait bel et bien reprit ses expériences.

« Euh, mon colonel je crois qu'on a un problème. » Lui lança-elle en attrapant le morceau de tissu à l'aide de son couteau.

Le colonel, intrigué, arrêta ses recherches de l'autre côté de la pièce pour venir voir ce qui pouvait bien embêter le major.

« Que se passe-t-il, major ? »

« J'ai trouvé ce morceau de tissu à côté de ce qui semble être une table d'expérience mon colonel. » Elle souleva son couteau afin qu'il ait une meilleure visibilité du tissu en question. S'agenouillant à côté d'elle, il le regarda longuement

« Pas vraiment ce que notre chère Nirrti porterai. »

« Exactement, ce qui signifie que nos doutes s'avéraient corrects, elle a reprit ses expériences. »

Dans un soupire non contant, O'neill se redressa et appuya sur le bouton de son talkie-walkie tout en se passant une main sur le visage, signe de sa lassitude.

« Daniel, Teal'c au rapport »

« Ah Jack, j'allais justement le faire. On a rien trouvé de vraiment intéressant de notre côté, c'est plutôt calme. Cependant, Teal'c a repéré ce qui semblerait être des traces de pas dans les environs de la porte. » S'empressa de répondre Daniel.

« Des Jaffas ? » Demanda Jack, ayant peur de la réponse.

« Non, d'après lui ça ressemblerait plus à des emprunts d'enfant ou d'adolescent. » On entendit chuchoter quelque chose à travers le talkie-walkie. « Une fille me confirme Teal'c selon la taille des emprunts.

Le morceau de tissu pourrait correspondre à la description de Teal'c. « D'où le morceau de tissu ! » S'écria Sam. « Mon colonel, je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls sur cette planète »

« Non, je ne pense pas major. »


	2. Chapitre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, voici le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

**Chapitre II**

 

Les recherches avaient recommencé depuis environ une heure et demi maintenant et pourtant toujours aucune trace de cette fameuse cinquième personne. Les recherches dans le laboratoire n'avaient rien donné, il y avait bien trop de bazar dans la petite pièce et plus aucun des appareils de Nirrti n'étaient en état de fonctionner, au grand malheur de Carter. D'ailleurs, il y avait tellement de bazar que le le moindre petit indice était quasiment impossible à détecter. Comme si il y avait eu lutte ou agression.

La journée était vite passé et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. SG1 avait obtenu le droit à un délais supplémentaire de vingt quatre heure histoire de bien faire le tour du périmètre car si la personne recherchée était bien Nirrti, comme tous le monde soupçonnaient, il était plus qu'impensable de laisser une telle opportunité de la capturer une bonne fois pour toute. Elle leur était bien plus utile et surtout moins dangereuse derrière les barreaux. Le colonel O'neill, le major Carter, Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient donc rejoint et avaient commencé à établir le campement dans un endroit stratégique : dans la forêt située à côté du laboratoire pour empêcher tout ennemis, si toute fois il y en avaient, de les voir. Tous étaient occupés à leur tâche respective : Daniel et Teal'c montaient les tentes pendant que Sam ramenait des branches de bois mortes à Jack qui lui se chargeait de démarrer un feu. Ils avaient tous posé leurs affaires respectives au centre de leur campement mais gardaient tous toute fois leur zat à porter de main au cas où la fameuse personne (Nirrti?) choisirait de montrer le bout de son nez. Le feu était à présent allumé et tous étaient campés autour de celui-ci à attendre que leur festin de ce soir termine de réchauffer. Ce n'était rien de bien gastronomique, seulement les bonnes vieilles rations militaires déjà prêtes à l'emploi. La nuit était d'ailleurs bien tombée à présent et la seule lumière qui les séparaient encore du noir total étaient la seule lueur du feu. On ne pouvait rien distinguer aux alentours et les bruits nocturnes laissaient constamment l'équipe sur ses gardes. L'agitation tout autour d'eux ne les aidaient pas vraiment à rester zen. Ils partirent finalement tous dans leur tente respective après avoir manger leur repas sans saveur, Jack prenant le premier tour de garde.

La nuit avait été assez courte et pas vraiment reposante. En effet si cette planète s'était avérée plus que silencieuse la journée, la nuit, elle, était bien plus agitée. Ainsi, le tour de garde de chacun n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il leur avait fallu une concentration extrême pour capter tous ces bruits et les analyser comme étant des potentiels dangers. Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel quand Teal'c qui avait prit le dernier tour de garde réveilla tous les autres. Le temps était plutôt maussade aujourd'hui et une légère brise avait commencé à souffler vers le milieu de la nuit. Il y avait un petit lac à quelques mètres du campement et ils partirent chacun leur tour se faire un brin de toilette. Pendant ce temps, les autres déjeunaient rapidement autour de ce qui fut, pas plus tard qu'hier, un feu. Quand se fut autour de Carter d'aller se préparer, elle prit son sac avec elle. Le posant juste derrière elle, elle commença à se déshabiller, jusqu'à se retrouver en sous vêtement, et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau matinalement fraîche. Un craquement dans les buissons la fit se retourner brusquement. Cette désagréable impression d'être observée était revenue. Décidant de ne pas y prêter attention elle commença nerveusement sa toilette, les bras, les jambes, la nuque…. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que des bruits de pas rugissaient derrière elle, ils étaient rapide, la personne devait sûrement courir. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour et elle se retourna. Seulement elle n'avais pas réagit assez vite, elle vit la personne en question partir en courant avec son sac sur le dos. Elle se dirigeait vers le campement. Ni une, ni deux, Carter se rhabilla et courut dans sa direction en criant. Elle espérait pouvoir rattraper ce qui semblait être une jeune fille, une adolescente peut-être ? Mais celle-ci était rapide. Elle était déjà au niveau du campement et avait violemment poussé Daniel quand celui-ci avait essayé de lui couper la route. Sans vraiment trop comprendre la situation, tout le reste de l'équipe se mit à la poursuite de la voleuse de sac. Carter tendit la main vers son zat, elle comptait l'immobiliser mais grogna cependant en voyant que celui-ci avait disparu.

«Attention mon colonel, elle est peut-être armée ! » cria-t-elle.

La course poursuite était rude. Courir dans une forêt est déjà assez compliqué avec tous les obstacles à éviter, mais courir dans une forêt totalement inconnue était totalement fou. La voleuse de sac, elle, n'avais pas l'air de s'en plaindre, on aurait dit qu'elle connaissait cette forêt par coeur et prenait un malin plaisir à en tirer avantage. Effectivement, déjà qu'elle était rapide, les chemin qu'elle prenait ne faisait que ralentir d'avantages les jeunes gens. A tel point que bientôt, ils l'avaient tous perdu. Elle avait tout simplement disparu.

Tous s'arrêtèrent alors sous l'ordre du colonel O'neill. Faisant signe de se taire, il tendit les oreilles à la recherche du moindre bruit. Ils étaient tous à l'affût, le moindre petit craquement de branche les mettait dans tous leurs états. Soudain un bruit dans les arbres les firent lever la tête. La jeune fille venait de tomber de l'arbre et les avait pris par surprise grâce à l'arme de Carter. Les arbres de cette forêt n'étaient certes pas très hauts mais la vitesse à laquelle elle avait grimpé dans l'un d'entre eux restait quand même pour le moins impressionnante. Même avec leur entraînement militaire, sg1 n'aurait pas fait mieux. Maintenant en face d'eux, ils purent l'observer en détail : elle n'avais pas plus de seize ans et avait les cheveux châtains longs, sa tenue était indescriptible, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que des morceaux de tissus regroupés entre eux afin de ne faire qu'un. Elle tenait l'arme de Carter comme si elle en avait déjà tenu auparavant et avait l'air confiante. Ils leur fallut quelques secondes à tous avant de se remettre de l'effet de surprise et de viser la jeune fille avec leur arme respective.

«Baisse ton arme et tout ira bien, nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal » Annonça le colonel O'neill, l'oeil collé à son viseur.

«Nous sommes ici en amis » tenta alors Daniel «Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, voici le colonel O'neill, le major Carter et Teal'c. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? » dit-il en montrant d'un signe de la tête ses coéquipiers

Ne lâchant pas son arme, la jeune fille se contenta de répondre d'un ton amère en visant Teal'c

«Celui-ci est Jaffa, si vous ne me voulez vraiment aucun de mal pourquoi est-il parmi vous ? »

Daniel s'empressa de lui expliquer que Teal'c était passé du côté des « gentils » en trahissant son dieu Apophis alors que Teal'c, lui s'était contenté de hocher un sourcil à la remarque de la jeune fille. Carter et O'neill restaient quant à eux en retrait, toujours l'arme visée sur la cible. La jeune fille, quant à elle n'avait pas l'air convainque, elle restait fixée là sans rien faire, son arme toujours braquée en direction des quatre soldats qui lui faisaient face. D'après Jack, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, il s'attendait donc à ce qu'elle coopère dans la minute qui allait suivre mais au lieu de cela, elle fit quelque chose de plus surprenant. Elle commença d'abord par baisser doucement son arme puis, sans crier garde, fit un geste rapide et sec de la main. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, les quatre membres de SG1 firent un vol plané et vinrent se coller aux arbres derrière eux, puis dans un dernier geste, les racines des plantes voisines sortirent du sol et allèrent s'enrouler bien fermement autour de chacun d'eux. Ils étaient à présent ligotés, la surprise de son geste fut telle qu'ils avaient lâché leur arme et étaient maintenant totalement vulnérables.

Comme pour essayer de changer quelque chose à leur situation, ils essayèrent tous les quatre de se débattre, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, mais en vain. Les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés.

«Ecoutez, moi non plus je ne vous veux pas de mal, je cherche juste à quitter cette stupide planète. Après, que vous soyez près à coopérer ou non je m'en fiche, de toute façon vous allez m'aider » lança d'une traite la jeune fille d'un ton plus expressif. Une chose était sûre, elle manquait pas de caractère.

Le culo de la jeune fille ne fit que les surprendre d'avantage. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, au fond elle avait plus l'air d'une adolescente capricieuse comme une autre. Si on mettait de côté la faculté de pouvoir déplacer les gens, cela va de soi.

«On serait peut-être disposés à t'aider si tu nous relâchais... » tenta le colonel O'Neill sans trop d'espoir.

«Or de question, si je vous relâche, je n'aurais plus aucune garantie que vous allez m'aider. » au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair…

« Ok, alors, si tu commençais par nous donner ton prénom ? » demanda Daniel. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de les sortir d'un pétrin pareil, c'était lui.

La jeune fille parut hésitante dans un premier temps puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, lâcha amèrement : « -Ele, je m'appelle Ele Jenthale »

«Bien, c'est un bon début, euh, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fais toute seule sur cette planète ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Nirrti ? » Renchérit finalement Daniel.

«Nirrti, la femme qui m'a kidnappé et emmené sur cette fichue planète ? Elle est morte. Il y a peut-être deux ou trois semaines de cela. Avant ça, elle m'a fait passé tout un tas de test et a pratiqué plein d'expériences bizarres sur moi. J'ai finalement réussis à m'échapper mais elle m'a cherché pendant des jours et quand elle m'a finalement trouvé, je l'ai tué. » Son ton au début si méprisant s'était radoucit au fil de ses paroles. Elle devait sûrement avoir beaucoup souffert auprès de Nirrti, Daniel avait de la pitié pour elle.

« Mais... » Sam se posait une question « -C'est suite à ses expériences sur toi que tu as développé... » elle marqua une pause, constatant et son état, et celui de ses camarades puis reprit « -...ça ? »

« Mes pouvoirs ? Non ça je les ai depuis que je suis née, j'ai jamais su d'où ils venait. Les anciens de ma planète disaient qu'ils me venaient des dieux. »

« Des dieux ? » se questionna Daniel avant de remarquer le collier que portait Ele autour de son cou. Un Mjöllnir. « Mais bien sûr, les Asgards c'est ça ? Jack sa planète doit être une des planètes protégées par les Asgards. Son collier, c'est un Mjöllnir, le marteau de Thor.

Jack fixa Daniel un instant, réfléchissant. « D'accord alors serait-il possible qu'elle vienne de la planète où on est allé il y a quelques années, euh… C… Cimer quelque chose ? »

« Cimméria, oui oui c'est tout à fait possible néanmoins il ne faut pas oublier que énormément de planètes sont maintenant sous la protection des Asgards

« Cimméria… D'où connaissez vous ce nom ? » lança Ele d'un ton sec. En même temps, les liens des quatre membres de SG1 se resserrèrent d'un seul coup. La jeune fille, elle, semblait tendue mais en même temps pleine d'espoir, elle ne pouvait laisser passer toutes les informations que ces jeunes gens semblaient posséder. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils savaient sur Cimméria, quitte à leur faire du mal.

Sam ainsi que Daniel et sûrement Teal'c comprirent que Cimméria était sa planète d'origine. Cela se voyait sur sa tête, elle voulait montrer qu'elle avait le contrôle de ses émotions mais en réalité elle ne l'avait pas.

« C'est de la que tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sam d'une voix douce. Elle espérait qu'en paraissant le plus amicale possible Ele puisse relacher un peu la pressions de leurs liens et ainsi faire disparaître la brûlure sur leurs poignés endoloris. La jeune fille offra comme seule réponse un hochement de tête suivit d'un soupir de désespoir. Fermant les yeux, retenant un sanglot, Sam savait qu'elle allait craquer et comme elle le pressentait, les liens finirent par se desserrer un peu, sans pour autant les relâcher.

« S'il te plaît, détache nous, on peut t'aider, on veut t'aider. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé sur Cimméria ou même ici on trouvera une solution » lui dit Daniel du ton le plus sincère possible.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ! Nirrti ou peu importe son nom… Ce monstre a détruit mon village, tous ceux que j'aimais ! Il ne me reste plus personne. »

« Ok, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de parler de tout ça sur notre planète à nous ? On t'accueillera volontiers »

« Je confirme » Dit Teal'c à son tour « Ils m'ont moi même accueilli quand je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

Ele pleurait maintenant, même si elle essayait de se retenir. Le souvenir évoqué des ses anciens amis, sa famille… De savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus là, que Nirrti les avaient sauvagement assassinés sans aucune raison valable. Elle se tourna un instant, l'air de réfléchir à tout ça, elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place : il y a encore quelques jours elle se voyait mourir seule sur cette planète mais maintenant elle avait un moyen de partir d'ici, de survivre. Mais à quel prix ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle leur refit face, les liens de fortune se desserrant par le même signe de la main que tout à l'heure.

« D'accord, je suis prête à vous suivre. »

Daniel, Sam et Jack soupirèrent de soulagement. Teal'c lui se contenta d'hosser un sourcil, comme à son habitude.


End file.
